


this summer

by ieatikeafurniture



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cold, Crying, Death, Depressing, Diary/Journal, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Loss of Faith, Love Letters, M/M, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Sunrises, Tags Are Hard, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatikeafurniture/pseuds/ieatikeafurniture
Summary: George mourns the pass of his lover dream.
Kudos: 3





	this summer

**Author's Note:**

> !!this story does have suicide mentions!!

The sun illuminated the lush green field, the daises swayed side to side as the light wind kissed the field.

George awoke early that morning to watch the sunset. 

The light summer sun pricked at his skin as he walked down the field. 

It glimmered against his dark brown eyes melting them into a golden color.

George finally found a spot and sat down, he pulled his bag off and laid it on the grass before pulling out an old leather journal. 

He grabbed a pen and clicked it a couple of times just letting the noise linger into the empty fields.

It had been a year since Dream had passed. Dream loved watching the sunrise, he loved the way the beautiful colors painted the sky, the way the clouds laid soft. 

Every since Dream had passed George would awake every morning to watch the sunrise. He'd watch the warm sunlight fill the field, he'd observe as the clouds laid in the sky.

George had been trying to stay strong, he wanted to stay strong for his lover. 

Dream wasn't accepted by his family when he came out which made him lose his sense of home, then he met George. The way George's laugh sounded of honey, the way he would comfort Dream, George became his home. 

But at some point Dream couldn't take the pain, George had awoken one day in an empty bed and the only thing left in the place of Dream was a note.

One year later and the pain still lingered, it hung heavy in George's apartment. He'd try to be outside most of the time to avoid the cold and empty apartment.

He was willing to give everything for Dream.

Tears pricked George's eyes. One year ago today he awoke in the cold bed without his lover. 

Before George could blink away the tears they started to stream down his face.

They hit the journal in his hands.

He let his emotions out, finally.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed the pen sitting beside him.

He started writing

"My dearest, Dream. 

I miss you more and more every day

The sunrises every day and the beauty it exudes reminds me of you.

The summer grass reminds me of emerald eyes. 

The apartment feels cold without you, I want you to come back.

My heart longs to be with you, my love.

Every day I watch the sunrise, I reminisce on the times we spent together. It hurts me a lot to be without you

As each day passes my love grows stronger for you.

Much love, George."

Tear stains had adorned the paper, George wrote letters to Dream in his journal every day. Dream couldn't read them but George still wrote them. 

His heart melts as he remembers the way Dream looked at him, the passion and love in his eyes. 

George laid back on the grass letting the lush green and morning dew absorb him. 

He laid there for one can only guess as hours. By the time he stood up, the sky had entered a light blue and the sun had risen.

George sighed

"I miss you a lot Dream, I feel so empty without you," George whispered to himself acting as if Dream could hear

He grabbed his things and shoved them into his bag before swinging it over his shoulder.

George leaned over and picked up a daisy before placing it behind his ear and slowly dragging his feet back to his apartment.

George entered the cold and dull house, the air got heavy when he entered.

He threw himself to his bed, it felt so empty.

It had been a year yet his love grew for Dream daily.

This summer his heart felt so heavy, this summer he felt more in love than ever.

All he wanted was his lover. 

The summer days felt somber and cold to George, it was a bitter feeling. 

The love of his life was gone.


End file.
